smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wario
Wario is a major character in the SML Fanbase. He is one of the arch enemies of Mario and the rest of the characters. Appearance He has broad, muscular arms, a large belly, and his excess fat overlaps the openings of his overalls; it is shown his arms and legs are pure muscle meaning the rest of his fat must be stored elsewhere. His skin ranges from a fair to tan complexion. His nose is pink, large, slightly pointed down, and he has large nostrils. Wario's mouth is square-shaped, as is his head, with blocky teeth and a fixed grin. He also has a round, thick, cleft chin. He has round black-eyes, which were initially wonky, shaped by his cheeks and arched brows. They are outlined with a light blue, baggy, ring similar to Waluigi's. He has very constricted pupils and his iris is of a very dark shade. Wario is actually not as short as he appears. He appears much wider than others and he's noticeably taller than Mario. In fact, Wario is as tall as Luigi regardless of his stout appearance, but he is still shorter than others such as Rosalina and Waluigi. His athletic abilities tend to make him a powerhouse character like Shrek, as is expected with his body type. Wario has light brown hair, the same color as Waluigi's. His hairstyle is similar to that of Waluigi's, having small flips at the back, swooped up bangs, and styled sideburns. He also has a black, large, zigzag shaped mustache. Personality Wario loves to fight, loses patience easily, is very arrogant and does not get along in a group. At the time he was in the Four Horsemen biker gang, he and his comrades were arrested for gang violence, destruction of public property, and attempted murder. Wario is particularly obnoxious when sober, but shows a large increase in extraversion when drunk, as well as a decrease in conscientiousness. He has the most overall discrepancy between his sober and drunk traits, but still in the healthy decision-making range. Not to mention, Wario is one of the type of people that is statistically more likely to experience harmful consequences from their drinking (i.e. blacking out, or being arrested because of drunken behavior). Rivalry With Mario Born in Atlanta, Georgia, Wario was originally Mario's childhood friend. Wario then rebelled against Mario as he realized to himself that things were being treated unfairly to him, such as only being the Sheriff once in a friendly game and the criminal in the others. Wario then became an antagonist to Mario, rivaling even the hardships of Mario and Mama Luigi. Wario had tried to take over Nintendo, but failed miserably thanks to Goodman. In his efforts to go on and cause mayhem to others, Wario actually then formed a biker gang labeled as "The Four Horsemen". Becoming very successful in his riches, Wario has gone on adventures with his gang to either claim the lives of other rival bikers or to get back at Mario for stealing the spotlight, both with good and bad results. In recent years, Wario has even got a job as a auto mechanic''. He still repairs auto mobiles successfully to this day. Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability:' Wario possesses enhanced strength that allows him to lift immensely large objects and break hard material such as clean stone with his shoulders, his durability is absurd from surviving being burnt to a crisp, squashed, being stung by numerous bees, etc., and his speed can reach moderately fast speeds with his Shoulder Dash attack. * Farting: No, this isn't a joke. Wario can attack with his own farts or propel him into the air or disorient foes. * Motorcross and Pilot Experience: Wario has had experience in both motorcross and piloting as shown in the WarioWare Inc. games, Wario Land 3, and Wario's Woods. * Shoulder Charge: Wario charges his foe and hits him with his shoulder. An extremely strong attack that soon became his favourite one. * Wild Swing Ding: Wario grabs the opponent by their legs and swings them around before throwing them a few feet. * Corkscrew: Wario spins in the air with his arms out. * Piledriver: Wario piledrives his opponent. * Ground Pound: An attack common to other Super Mario Logan characters such as Black Yoshi or Jeffy, in which Wario (while in the air) swiftly ground pounds with his butt. * Bodyslam: A normal bodyslam. Wario did it in the oldest Wario Land games (later replaced with the Ground Pound). * Chomp: Wario opens his mouth at an exaggerate ampleness and eats his foe's projectiles, it can also work as a vacuum. Equipment * Buffalo Wings: Buffalo Wings is Wario's favorite food, alongside making him fart a lot it also sometimes turns him into Wario-Man, a costumed persona of Wario that increases his physical stats tremendously as well as giving him the ability to fly. * Wario Bike: Wario's signature motorcycle is just that, a motorcycle that he rides around and sometimes uses to rams into things. * Wario Bucket: A bucket. Wario puts it on people's heads that is difficult to take off. * Goodstyle: A talking magic wand that helps Wario by creating special disguises for him. * Bombs: Wario has an affinity with bombs and explosives in general. Power-Up Transformations * Bull Wario: Power gave by the Bull Pot, by the Viking Helmet or by a Beer Bottle. Bull Wario is physically stronger than his normal self, and can stick to ceilings with his horns. * Jet Wario: Power gave by the Jet Pot. Wario can glide after doing a //, but he will stop gliding whenever he gets hit by an enemy. * Eagle Wario: Power gave by the Eagle Cap. Same as Jet Wario, just with a speed boost for when he's walking. * Dragon Wario: Power gave by the Dragon Pot and by the Dragon Crystal. Dragon Wario can shoot fire out of his hat for a couple of seconds. * Sea Dragon Wario: Power gave by the Dragon Crystal. Similar to the Dragon Wario, shoots the fire in sorts of little clouds. Lighter than both Super Wario and Dragon Wario. * King Dragon Wario: Power gave by finding a Dragon Crystal while using Eagle Wario. Can fly and shoot fire, but he is extremely slow. * Metal Wario: Power gave by headbutting a Metal Box. Wario becomes almost invincible and stronger for a short amount of time, but also slower, and it's harder to jump. * Invisible Wario: Power gave by one of Dr. Scienstein's potions. Turns Wario invisible. The effect disappears as he gets hit by an enemy, or goes throught a pipe. * Ball o' String Wario: Power gave by Spider Silk. Turns Wario into a giant unstoppable ball of string. * Bouncy Wario: Power gave by getting squashed in the head with an hammer. Wario becomes a living spring and jumps at exaggerate heights. Returns normal whenever he hits an obstacle. * Electric Wario: Power gave by getting hit by an electrified attack. Wario bounces a bit and stands still to remove the shock from his body. Gives a shock to whoever hits him. Lasts for a couple of seconds. * Fat Wario: Power gave by eating a doughnut, an apple or a cake. Can destroy blocks and various foes by bouncing on them. Slower than Super Wario. * Flaming Wario/Hot Wario: Power gave by getting burned. First Wario runs around on fire, then becomes a living fireball that burns everything it touches. Returns normal after a couple of minutes, or after making contact with water. * Flat Wario: Power gave by getting squashed by something. Wario turns completely flat and can reach places with smaller entrances. * Puffy Wario: Power gave by getting hit by a bee sting. Wario's face becomes all pluffy and starts floating * Frozen Wario: Power gave by getting frozen. Wario can't move, but is immune to spikes. * Snowman Wario: Power gave by being hit with a snowdrift on the head. Wario starts rolling without control, investing everything on his way. * Vampire Wario: Power gave by making contact with a Kobat (or every kind of vampire). Wario becomes a vampire. He can also turn into a bat and fly, but in this form he will be slower. He returns human whenever he goes in a spot of light, touches garlics, or water. * Zombie Wario: Power gave by touching every kind of undead creature. Wario becomes a zombie, but is extremely slow, can barely jump at all and can fall throught thin platforms. Will return human if touches water or walks in a spot of light. * Live-Action Wario: Power gave by getting turned into a live-action version of himself by Craig the Devil. With this power, he is bigger than the many puppets and plushies, and can over-power them at ease. Weaknesses * Motivated purely by cash. * Easily tricked. * Not as agile as Mario or Luigi. * See Sawing in Intellect: Wario's intelligence is almost never consistent. (He is able to create an high-tech device in no seconds, yet sometimes he hardly even understand what's happening and has problems ending a phrase). * Wario-Man's strength and speed randomly changes everytime he transforms; sometimes he can even be weaker than his normal self (Wario-Man struggled to break a toaster with his bare hands and failed, while normal Wario can break brick blocks with a punch). * His defeat is sometimes caused by his drunkenness. Trivia The magazine Nintendo Power claims Wario is a distant cousin of Mario but it is yet to be confirmed by Nintendo if this is true or not. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Idiots Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Drunk Category:Fat characters Category:Adults Category:Not for kids Category:Dumb characters Category:Funny characters Category:Fanon Characters